


Tournament

by Rajlez



Series: Dragon Queen tales [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Guuuys, I am wondering if I should mark it as underage, I just love them, I really don't remember what else, Maleficent and Ingrid friendship, Mentions of Briar Rose/Maleficent, Mentions of using sleeping curse as drug, Some Maleficent backstory - my headcanons, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, because why not?, more info inside, what do you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajlez/pseuds/Rajlez
Summary: What if Maleficent and Regina met before events of "Enter the Dragon"?  What if some circumstances forced them apart?





	Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may remember me mentioning a Dragon Queen oneshot some time ago. This is bigger part of what I already written of it. I decided to publish it to sweeten your wait for end of hiatus.  
> I think it's going to end as two-shot.  
> I'm going to spoil the story for you a little bit: there will be no happy ending for now as it is the first part of three(?) parts series. The second part is one shot I published some time ago - "Loud musings". For now those are not connected and can be read as standalones, but I think that second chapter of this story and third part of the series are going to tie everything together and create a clear story.
> 
> I hope you are going to enjoy it.

"Tournament held by Mills family" - Maleficent reads announcement aloud - "to win the right to court their daughter Regina." - she rises her eyebrow at that - "It's been a long time since I took a part in any tournament." - she pauses and looks at her companion - "But why are you showing me that? It's just another festival aimed to sell their daughter to someone." - she says, waving the announcement around.

The woman sitting in front of her in long, white gown that clings to her body, posses high collar, longs sleeves and shows her cleavage, crosses legs and smiles knowingly before responding - "Just as you said Maleficent, it's been a long time since you took a part in one of those. And, my friend, you are barricading yourself in your fortress more and more, and I can't look at that."

Maleficent once again raises her eyebrow, this time while sipping the wine from the goblet - "And what if I don't want to take part in it? Have you thought about it Ingrid?"

Ingrid's blue eyes are full of surprise and her whole posture shows that - "You know that Regina Mills is the daughter of Cora Mills?" - she pauses waiting for some sort of recognition, but there is none - "The same woman who had stolen your precious book?"

It's Maleficent's turn to be taken-aback - "Oh is she?" - she can't hide that this aspect perked her attention, even if she tries to mask it with changing position on the armchair - "Well... I will consider joining this tournament." - she stands up to refil her and Ingrid's goblet - "Are you satisfied?"

"Very"

-DQ-

The day of the tournament came faster than one could guess. Maleficent stands now in a tent that was given to her for the time of tournament. It's located, like other competitors tents, on north on hill not far from Mills household.

Maleficent already has most of her armor on, she started putting it an hour ago, with a little magic's help. Of course she could snap her fingers and be ready in seconds, but doing it in more traditional way allows her to be in appropriate state of mind.

Now she stands in the centre of the tent holding helmet. It, like rest of her armor, is dark grey with purple trim on each element of the armor. She's moving to put helmet on, the welcoming ceremony starts in twenty minutes and she wants to be a bit eariler to observe her opponents, but she feels a presence behind her. She turns around and sees Ingrid.

"After all you decided to take part in it Maleficent?" - Ingird asks with knowing smirk on her face, while walking closer to her. The Snow Queen is very well aware that her mention of Cora Mills involvement in this sealed Maleficent's decision months ago.

"I decided that it will be good idea to see what knights of this time are worth." - she pauses when Ingrid takes helmet from her hands and watches it, turning it in her hands - "I don't expect much, but even I need some sort of exercise."

Ingrid's smirk just grows at this, what both of them know is only a pathetic attempt at an excuse and the smirk is seen by Maleficent, even if Snow Queen tries to hide it - "If you say so." - she gives helmet back and passes her by, coming closer to the table on which are standing bottle of wine and goblets - "Are you planning to win it?" - she asks while pouring the wine to two goblets.

It's actually a question that Maleficent doesn't know an answer to. She always tries to win, it's just what she does and she was doing that in previous tournaments. One thing is different though, in all previous competitions courting the princess wasn't the prize, well in all but one. The previous one she took part in, eight years ago, organized by Briar Rose's parents, but that's a history now. Is she going to win this tournament though? And if she is, well... will she court Regina Mills? And who is this girl? Is she as cruel and heartless like her mother? Can she use magic? There are so many questions to which she hadn't looked for answers and now is too late.

"You know that even without trying, I am going to win." - she takes the goblet and drinks wine in one gulp - "Now, if you excuse me, I must go."

"Of course, the ceremony is going to start soon. I'm heading to the tribunes then." - says Ingrid, walking to the exit and taking the goblet with her.

"What?"

Ingrid stops and turns around - "You thought I would just leave?" - she looks at Maleficent with indulgence, then, while shaking head, continues - "Oh dear, dear. You are this mighty, wise and intelligent Dragon, but when it comes to relations, honest relations between two beings... you are absolutely clueless." - she pauses - "But you need to go or you'll be late. Bye!" - she says with a wave of her hand and disappears in cloud of white smoke, clearly changing her mind about how she was going to leave the tent.

Maleficent puts the goblet on the table with a loud thump, irritated by Ingrid's evasive words. She, of course uses this tactic herself, most often when she encounters the Dark One, but she hates being on receiving end of that treatment. She sighs and takes helmet then the sword. It's edge, central ridge and point are made of steel with silver admixtures, what results in it being brighter color. The fuller and chappe are made of steel, and in middle of chappe there is an amethysts in romboid shape, it's longer diagonal is parallel to the cross-guard, which, just like pommel, is made of steel. Both of cross-guard's ends and pommel are squares with smaller amethysts also in romboid shape. Grip is wooden, covered by her own scales, which she lost years ago. The blacksmith who made the sword for her was very suprised and interested in how she managed to get dragon scales. Memory of his expression makes her chuckle even now, after so many years. After seeing her in her armor, he made a scabbard that fits it, and so it's dark grey with purple locket and chape. Right now she attaches it to left hip then leaves the tent.

Air is warm and chilly at the same time, as it often is during early spring. Good weather for participants, worse for spectators, unless Mills family, or more specifically Cora Mills came up with something.

They decided there's going to be only one discipline in whole tournament - sword fighting. Participants can take their own equipment, so Maleficent won't be surprised if big part of weapons or armors are going to be enchanted. There is one surprising thing, especially if winner gets the right to court this Regina-girl. At the beggining Maleficent thought that she would have to use a shape-shifting spell or at least be very careful to have her face covered the whole time. But no, for whatever reason women are also allowed to take part in tournament.

She heads to the arena, not bothering with taking a horse from stable located near tents, it was build especially for that occasion, the one the Mills have is too small to accommodate all animals.

Maleficent passes through the growing meadow, she is halfway to the arena when she hears the thunder of hooves. She turns around to look at the arriving rider.

It's a young girl, not even eighteen, at least she thinks so, with skin darker than big part of locals, black hair tied in complicated braid that falls on her back. She's wearing light blue long-sleeved riding jacket with a collar, white shawl tied around neck, beige riding pants, brown gloves and riding boots that reach upper part of her calves. The girl is riding a beautiful brown steed that has white patches on muzzle and front left leg. When they come closer Maleficent is able to notice girl's brown eyes and scar on right side of her upper lip.

"Hello. Are you one of participants?" - the girl asks her with warm smile that reaches her eyes only partially. Maleficent notices that she has a pleasant voice, warm, pure and innocent, but with a note of something darker underneath.

Maleficent decides to humor her - "Yes. Why are you asking?"

"I'm just surprised. Most of... other contestants will arrive late, with a grand parade. As if it could change something." - last sentence is said quieter, for sure it was meant to be an observation to herself, but Maleficent was able to hear that.

"I am not like most contestants." - she rests left hand on grip of her sword, in right she holds the helmet.

The girl shifts in the saddle, holding reins in both hands. - "I've noticed." - she looks ahead, in the direction of the arena then back at Maleficent - "What's your name?

Maleficent rises her eyebrow - "Mal- Mallory, Mallory Page." - it's the name she has choosen for this tournament. She can't introduce herself using her real name, after all Cora Mills knows it, but doesn't know her face.

The girl smiles - "It's nice to meet you Mallory." - then again looks in direction of the arena, this time furrowing her brows - "I need to go." - she shifts in the saddle again, to more comfortable position for riding.

Maleficent grabs reins near the horse's neck - "I haven't heard your name."

The girl has a bustle to smirk at her and lean down, closer to Maleficent before saying - "It's because I didn't say it." - straightening up she continues - "Don't worry, you will learn it soon enough." - with that she rides away, not giving Maleficent any chance to react. She looks after the girl, shaking her head, wondering how this girl was able to ensnare her so easily. And, what's more important, who she is.

-DQ-

Maleficent arrives outside the arena ten minutes later to notice many various and colorful stalls. Mostly they are full of eatables and drinks, giving the whole event a rank of the festival. It seems the Mills family wants to show off.

Coming closer to entrance of arena to which she is supposed to go, she puts the helmet on and lowers the visor. If it was a normal armor she wouldn't have done that so early, but, long ago, she cast a spell on helmet that allows her to see like she would if she hadn't put it on. A quite useful addition, maybe it's not entirely fair, but she's a hundreds years old sorceresses and Dragon, she doesn't have to play fair.

When guards, that are standing on both sides of entrance, notice her, they nod in her direction and one pulls off the velvet line, allowing her to enter the building.

The hall is well lit by torches that are hanging on stone walls, which are making an arch, the floor is also made of stone. Because of that her steps, just like clenching of armor, echoes through hall. Finally she reaches end of the hall and enters the area.

The ground is covered by sand, surrounded by five meters high stone walls above which are chairs for spectators, mostly already occupied. Just as that girl and Maleficent expected, there aren't any other contestants yet. Mills family is still abstent too. She can see and hear viewers speaking about her, wondering who she is, if she's going to win, things like that. Maleficent is rather certain that some of them are taking part in bets, even if it's forbidden, at least officially.

Not having anything better to do now, she starts walking and examining the arena, ground, walls, looking for any obstacles hidden or not that are supposed to hinder competitors during their fights. If she will find them, if there are any, she could use them for her advantage. But after several minutes of walking around the arena she found nothing and casting a spell to check if she's right is out of question, even if Cora Mills, just like her family, is still not here. Her magic would leave the traces which Cora would be able to detect, also she could've cast a spell that would warn her if someone would use magic on the arena. No, she just needs to be careful and aware of surrondings. With that thought she walks to the wall, leans on it and waits for opponents and Mills family

-DQ-

Cora and Henry Mills arrive last, fifteen minutes after last competitor, who, just like all others, came with big parade, she is still amused by unhappy faces they made because they had to enter the arena alone, summing up, with her there are thirty four participants. Henry Mills, who is in advanced stage of baldness, the hair and beard, which he has, has started graying years ago, wears brown boots, suit coat, dark brown pants, brown-orange vest and white shirt, sat down on one of chairs. His wife stands near the guardrail, watching competitiors and audience coldly, she is clearly waiting for silence so she could speak. Her dark red long-sleeved dress with black hafts and white buttons and shirt underneath, just like dark red lipstic, contrasts with her rather pale complexion. Her brown hair are pinned up.

Finally she speaks - "I would like to welcome all contestants, your arrival is a great honor for our family." - Cora pauses and looks around again, as Maleficent notices everyone are looking at her, listening to what's supposed to be a warm welcome, but she's not stupid, she knows that it's just a facade. Cora is planning something, but what? Is she testing strength and bravery of future rulers and defenders of the kingdom? If so then why the winner gets to court her daughter, it doesn't make sense. Even if the tournament is held to find a proper partner for Regina Mills, she lives far too long to believe it's just that. - "You must wonder where is our daughter, we don't want to keep you waiting, I am, just like my husband, sure you are impatient to try your skills in combat." - Maleficent notices that's she's right, every single one of thirty three other participants is almost shaking with anticipation. She rolls her eyes  _'Fools' -_ "And we would hate if you started to get bored. Without further delay I- We would like to present to you our daughter - Regina" - Cora turns slightly, pointing her right hand at Regina and Maleficent's jaw drops, not like she would ever admit it, it's the girl from earlier, the one who spoke to her. She's not in the riding clothes anymore though. Instead she is in long-sleeved, light blue dress, with even lighter details near her waist, cleavage and shoulders, her hair, no longer in braid, are draped over her left shoulder. Maleficent must admit, she is beautiful. Regina steps closer, but stops half step behind Cora, curtsies and stays there. - "Now, rules are simple. The first stage consists in fight everyone against everyone." - that caused everyone to murmur in surprise - "We will stop fight as soon as there are sixteen of you left. Then you are going to draw flags, there are eight colors, two of every kind. You will fight against person whose flag is the same color as yours. The winner enters the next stage, which rules are identical to the previous one and don't change till the final." - Cora pauses once again and looks at Regina, who under her mother's gaze nods, almost unnoticeable, and sits in the chair, next to her father. Maleficent moves her right hand to grip of sword, slowly - "Oh and one more thing. The first stage starts now."

In the same moment ringing of bells can be heard, but no one moves, not even Maleficent who is ready to pull her sword any minute. She doesn't want to start this fight, it would draw too much unwanted attention, Cora's attention. She manages a quick glance at Ingrid, who winks at her, as if sensing that Maleficent did that. She probably did, she is a powerful sorceress or maybe she just knows Maleficent so well. Then a scream can be heard, clear indication that someone attacked and it spurs everyone to action. In instant various swords, axes, shields and other weapons are unsheathed and their owners look for an enemy, finding them easily.

In this moment, with the corner of her eye, Maleficent notices a movement to her right, she turns that way pulling out the sword and blocking the incoming attack. She is able to push away the man in full armor with a massive, two-handed sword in hands. Patterns on his armor, just like fur near the collar, indicate his northern origin. Maleficent knows that he is well protected from any blows, but it comes at expense of his speed and agility, she will have to be fast and use weight of his armor against him.

They circle each other, Maleficent always aware of possible attack from behind. By theory it shouldn't happen as nobility should be above such dishonorable actions, but that's right, by theory. She already found how false this statement is, especially if there is something or someone powerful to gain. She learned that hard way when Stefan used HER sleeping curse to drug her and weaken her, causing her to barely be able to stand, almost not having strength to move her sword, then he dared to claim he defeated her in fair fight! She wanted to change into dragon and rip his body apart, limb by limb, but she was too weak for that and Briar Rose wouldn't like it.

Maleficent sighs and shakes her head as if to throw away those thoughts, knowing it's not the time. Once again she focuses on her opponent who, as it seems, had not noticed she was lost in her mind for some time. She takes step closer to him and then one to her left, exposing her back to others but in the same time trapping him between herself and the wall. When his back is parallel to it she takes few fast steps forward, he tries to step back to keep the distance but after first step he hits the wall. As if surprised that it is here, and if Maleficent would have to guess she'd say he is, he tries to look back, she uses his distraction and disarms him. Then she catches his right wrist with left hand, turns so her back is facing his front, puts right arm behind him while dropping her sword and throws him over her shoulder, to the ground. After that she quickly collects her sword and points it at him. Untill now he tried to get up, but he looked like turtle laying on it's shell trying to roll on it's legs again. She uses her best menacing voice, holding the tip of her sword near his neck - "Don't even try to get up" - the only response she receives is a nod.

Looking around she notices that this stage of tournament is going to end soon. Even without flags competitors paired and fought against each other. Now the ones who, just like Maleficent, already won are waiting for last two fights to end. She uses this time to look at Ingrid again, the woman smiles at her and she can almost swear she sees the pride in her eyes. It makes Maleficent feel warm inside and not because of dragon fire. If it makes any sense, she is proud that she can make Ingrid proud of her, especially after everything she have done for Maleficent. After she helped her to stop using the sleeping potion, to which she got addicted after Stefan's little stunt. She wanted to fight it alone, watering it down the whole time she was taking it, even after she lost will to fight, after Stefan and Briar Rose got their happy ending, she kept watering it down. One day Ingrid arrived and for whatever reason, Ingrid doesn't want to tell her, she decided to help her and succeeded. Maleficent will never express how thankful she is to have her, just like Snow Queen won't tell her what she was doing in her palace, in this realm in the first place, as she's from Arendelle.

She is pulled from her thoughts by sound of bells, indicating that the first stage is over. Cora stands up from her chair and starts speaking

"I'd like to congratulate all winners who qualified to the next stage-" - she is cut off by loud applause, she notices that Regina is clapping too, it seems she is looking in Maleficent's direction, or maybe it's just only her imagination? The applause lasts too long for Maleficent's liking, other contestants seem to enjoy it though, she rolls her eyes at them, even if no one is able to see it, although... Maleficent turns her head to the left slightly and searches Ingrid among the crowd, finally her eyes land on Snow Queen, who has a smirk at her face, knowing smirk. She slowly raises her hand in which she holds small compact mirror. For once in her life she feels the need to facepalm and she of course has her helmet on. Helmet on which Ingrid, apparently, cast a spell on, why? She has no idea. When? Probably back in the tent when she took it. Why hadn't she noticed it? She sighs and glares, knowing well that Ingrid can see it and she just shakes her head, making Mal growl silently.

Maybe not so silently as she thought, as people closest to her turned to look at her, not that she cares. Cora in meantime started talking again. Something about a ball held this evening so everyone could meet properly. She looks at Regina, who has her brows furrowed, glancing between something to her right and Maleficent, following her eye line she once again looks at Ingrid. This revelation makes her furrow brows, why is Regina doing that? She has no time to think about it as Cora ends her monologue

"Of course even the ones who have lost, are more than welcome to stay and enjoy the tournament and it's festive side. Now, I'd suggest you to rest, the ball will start in few hours, during it the flags are going to be drawn." - with that Cora turns and leaves the arena, her family close behind her.

Maleficent decides to do the same and heads to the exit, even if other thirty three people stay to entertain the crowd. She doesn't see any sense in that. Walking down the corridor she takes off her helmet, memorizing that she must convince Ingrid to break the spell. There is a crowd in front of the entrance, and guards are trying to stop them from entering the corridor, she raises her eyebrow at the scene and keeps walking, the faster she gets out there the better.

-DQ-

Maleficent managed to avoid the biggest crowd and only few people wanted to encounter her, she stopped them with appropriate glare. Now she is standing in her tent again, taking off the armor part after part, taking breaks to drink wine.

As soon as her armor is removed she flicks her wrist, causing swirls of dark grey smoke to rise and engulf her, when it dissapears she is dressed in black dress that clings to her body and is embroidered with gemstones.

Right after that Ingrid enters the tent - "Congratulations! I knew you could do that!" - her wide smile changes into shocked expression as soon as Maleficent throws her helmet at her.

"Take the spell off." - Maleficent says through gritted teeth - "And don't even think about putting another on it... or on anything that's mine."

Ingrid sighs but does as asked and comes closer to Maleficent to give helmet back - "There, it is taken off." - Maleficent says nothing just puts it in appropriate place - "Are you going to that ball?"

"Yes."

"Oh? Really? I've never taken you for kind of person who would enjoy this sort of thing." - Ingrid pauses and pretends to scratch her chin, then stops, knowing smile shows on her face - "Unless someone caught your attention..." - Maleficent turns to her with raised eyebrow while Ingird continues speaking - "Maybe some brunette princess in light blue dress?" - Maleficent says and does nothing as Ingrid approaches her and takes a grape from the bowl that is on the table, near which they both stand - "I think you caught her attention too." - she winks at Maleficent and puts grape in her mouth, eating it while turning around and walking to settee and sitting down on it, resting right hand on the only arm rest.

The settee is standing on left side of entrance, it's big enough and made of quality materials to be a bed too, in front of it, on the low, long table are laying pillows and sheets, on table's left side stands screen that separates bathroom part. Closer to entrance, but still on it's left side stands closet with Maleficent's clothes in it. In front of the entrance is located the table with wine, goblets and various fruits on it, on it's left side stands the armor cabinet where Maleficent also put her sword. In the centre of tent is, currently unburnt, hearth.

"The ball will be a good chance to look around Cora's home and to find my book. Also the flags are going to be drawn during it." - and it is an opportunity to see that girl again, but she won't admit to Ingrid that she's right and Regina has really caught her attention. Besides she is not entirely right. Regina in riding jacket and boots did, not the one in dress. The easiness in which she got informations out of Maleficent, how she dared to play with her, not telling her who she is, knowing that Maleficent will find out soon enough. The second Regina, daughter of Cora Mills, silent, obedient girl... no, she doesn't like her very much, she doesn't seem to be the real Regina. - "The people on the ball will have to see that I'm there, but there is going to be so much of them that no one will notice when I leave." - Ingrid, what surprises Maleficent, says nothing, just hums in agreement, at the same time sounding like she is lost in her thoughts. Maleficent walks to the sette and sits on it, facing Ingrid - "What?"

For the first time since walking in that tent Ingrid is serious - "What is in that book?"

Maleficent sighs and looks away from her - "It doesn't matter what is in the book. It belongs to me and I want it back."

"You are deflecting the question Maleficent."

She looks at hands before saying - "There are some basic spells, others aren't so basic." - Maleficent can feel little smile growing on her face - "Informations about magical ingredients, artifacts." - now she looks back at Ingrid - "It's actually just a medley of many, various, magic oriented things."

"I see." - Ingrid pauses, as if thinking if she should ask those questions - "Why is it so important to you?"

"It belonged to my mother." - silence engulfs them for long minutes after she says that. Ingrid's only response is putting a hand on Maleficent's shoulder and squeezing it.

Finally after said minutes Ingrid takes hand away and with warm smile says - "If you want to go to that ball and get the girl, sorry, book, you need to start getting ready."

Maleficent doesn't comment the girl part, just nods and gets up - "I'm going to take a bath and you-"

"will choose your outfit. Don't worry and enjoy your bath." - saying that she pushes Maleficent towards the appropriate part of the tent.


End file.
